creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. Extra: Solo se tomaran en cuenta tanto las propuestas, las opiniones, como los votos de aquellos que lleven un mes en la wiki y tengan 25 ediciones como mínimo. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y firmarlo con tu firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se haya juzgado a criterio. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 5 votos y ser absuelta un total de 4 votos. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas, si tu creepypasta esta bien redactada, sera absuelta. Si aun así, deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar" se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. Sugerencias SuicideAlex vs Killertouch. No venia tan mal, pero tiene final "inconcluso" y hace una especia de spam (termina en creepyverse).-- : Es el mejor Versus que he visto desde hace mucho. Borremos el Spam y ya. -- 15:14 13 mar 2015 (UTC) : y queda chulo.-- 19:40 14 mar 2015 (UTC) : La he arreglado un poco, a ver que os parece. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 Slenderman vs Krowld No puedo decir demasiado, tantos versus de mala calidad me estan dejando sin comentarios.-- : . Me parece bastante decente esta historia. Habrá que arreglarla para que no sea eliminada. 17:54 13 mar 2015 (UTC)~ : . Opino lo mismo que yrvoz. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 19:58 13 mar 2015 (UTC) : La historia no es del todo mala pero necesita pulirse, si se arregla votare en contra, saludos. --Cordura (discusión) 10:27 14 mar 2015 (UTC) : Opino lo mismo que Cordura.-- . 13:33 14 mar 2015 (UTC) : ... dejando de lado la sútil broma hacia su descaro. No es una mala historia, la verdad me entran ganas de arreglarla, pero no se una mierda sobre Slenderman ni el otro.-- 19:48 14 mar 2015 (UTC) Witheyes Renata Un plagio total, nada original, una basura. Cabe destacar la mala calidad de los asesinatos, originales, pero sin sentido.-- : . No me parece mala, pero es como un eyeless jack femenino y eso me parece poco original, talvez vote en contra. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 11:45 18 mar 2015 (UTC) : Si bien necesita pulirse la historia parece que es un personaje querido por esta comunidad. Tal vez puedan darle algo de tiempo a la autora para que mejore su historia. --Itsuki01 : .Puede parecer un derivado de Eyeless Jack y tener algunos elementos sin sentido, pero deberiamos darle una oportunidad de mejorar.Dr.creeper.000. : No tiene nada de malo solo que necesita darle chance a la autora de que lo mejore y me gusta el personaje; talvez también vote en contra.-- . 22:08 18 mar 2015 (UTC) : El hecho de que sea querido por la comunidad (aunque tiene comentarios sospechosamente anonimos), no le quita que no tenga la calidad suficiente, no caigan en la sobrevaloracion.-- : Revise a muchos de los usuarios anonimos que comentaron, la mayoria eran diferentes pero eso no prueba nada.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : . Votare a favor por una razon, recuerdan a nina the killer, era un killer de mucha aceptacion en la comunidad, pero era una copia femenina del ya conocido jeff. Aunque no tenga la misma historia el personaje es la copia femenina y ademas necesita arreglarse en la incoherencia de los asesinatos. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 23:58 19 mar 2015 (UTC) : Creo que ahora tengo un motivo para dar a favor, creo que ahora los que desean hacer killers, se deciden a crear personajes suyos ahora con creepypastas populares como: Ben Drowned, Eyeless Jack,Slenderman, etcétera; para evitar que sean borradas, pero lamentablemente no se pueden quedar aquí.-- . 00:08 20 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 06:48 23 mar 2015 (UTC) : En un principio iba a votar a favor pero he decidido ponerme en contacto con la autora, depende de lo que acuerde con ella decidire que votar aquí. --Cordura (discusión) 15:33 25 mar 2015 (UTC) Una victima más de ellas. En este caso le puso esmero, aun asi, no cuenta con la calidad esperada.-- : ¿Otra mas?.-- . 00:33 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : tratar de mejorarla, ya veremos que tal queda (denme una semana).-- 07:21 23 mar 2015 (UTC) "El juego de las escondidas sonrientes" Intento de ritual aterrador de la mismas "historias" anteriores. Se destaca la gran gramatica y redaccion, y la descripciones inmensas que se dan (sarcasmo).-- : ¿Cómo cuando terminara?.-- . 00:36 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 07:25 23 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Ejecutar. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 19:55 23 mar 2015 (UTC) : Hubiera sido todo un reto arreglarla pero como que no.--Cordura (discusión) 15:33 25 mar 2015 (UTC) Cual es la verdadera realidad Una version barata y pobre de "Matrix", de nuestra querida autora nominada multiples veces.-- : Mejor no dire nada y esperare a que acaben todas estas creepypastas tan malas.-- . 00:37 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 07:24 23 mar 2015 (UTC) : Esta autora no se de donde saca las creepys. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 19:55 23 mar 2015 (UTC) : Mala redacción... El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 12:35 24 mar 2015 (UTC) No voltees aun Con un criterio un tanto "elitista" es malo. Si se lo ve en comparacion con textos de niños ratas puede salvarse. Tiene muchisimo cliche y la autora tiene un gran problema de desinformacion.-- : .-- . 00:37 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 07:29 23 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 19:55 23 mar 2015 (UTC) Steam whistle (El origen) . Me parece muy cliche, toma parte de distintas historias y es un origen muy predicible. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:29 24 mar 2015 (UTC) : Demasiado cliche arruinan la historia.-- : .-- . 21:42 24 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 03:02 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Bueno, si bien se dice que es un plagio de Jeff considero que no es del todo una copia (en todo caso solo seria la masacre de la familia) y en el caso de copia de Vailly más bien lo considero un homenaje, lo que si que creo que se han copiado descaradamente ha sido el hecho de la intervención de una entidad paranormal (cof cof Ticci Toby cof cof)... Lo que realmente se han copiado a sido lo de las sonrisas a Dr. Smile. De momento no, pero si me veo con tiempo tal vez haga algo (aunque en este caso no garantizo nada). --Cordura (discusión) 15:33 25 mar 2015 (UTC) Steam Whistle (Smile forever) . Al igual que la anterior, jeff y vailly. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:38 24 mar 2015 (UTC) : El titulo en ingles da mala espina, al terminar de leerlo se confirma el pinchazo.-- : .-- . 21:41 24 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 03:03 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Pésima copia de The Ring (no sé pero además me recuerda mucho a El fotografo). --Cordura (discusión) 15:33 25 mar 2015 (UTC) Mi Gran Mente Muy corto, terror "catolico", tal vez en una iglesia asuste.-- : Yo no se ni que es.... tampoco tiene categorias 22:29 24 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 06:43 25 mar 2015 (UTC) Clockwork: Tu tiempo se acabó/@comment-0vercase-20150124152335 No tengo que explicar. 00:01 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 06:42 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Cuanda hayan artículos así (como en este caso vandalismo) notificarselo a un admin o un control, no hace falta llegar a La Guillotina para este tipo de cosas. --Cordura (discusión) 08:07 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Tremenda basura.-- El Diario De Jonathan Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:15 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 06:44 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : jajaja.-- : --Cordura (discusión) 15:33 25 mar 2015 (UTC) Bart J. Simpson Suicide . Mucho cliché, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:24 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 03:07 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Cliche y plagio, un combo genial para hollywood, malo para la wiki.-- : --Cordura (discusión) 15:33 25 mar 2015 (UTC) Satan on the Muppet Show Muy mal traducido, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:47 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 06:45 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Muy mala traduccion de un creepypasta sin mucho que dar.-- EL fin del PAYASO destripador DE ZARATE Sin sentido, mal escrito, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:53 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 06:47 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Avergüenza a Argentina, cualquier cosa, eliminar.-- EL MANICOMIO DE NOTRE DAME PARTE 2 Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:58 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 07:31 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Malisimo.-- El encapuchado de la katana negra .--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 01:01 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : El titulo, al igual que la historia, carecen de ingenio o escritura muy buena.-- Mi experiencia Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 01:45 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- El asombroso mundo de Gumball Episodio perdido .--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:08 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : No todo merece un "episodio perdio", ¿como se supone que esta caricatura te pueda asustar? Con cliches no creo.-- : Malísimo... "¿Apagué la televisión y la prendí fuego?" Además, eso no cuenta como creepypasta... es una junta de todos los episodios perdidos en un párrafo que no salió muy bien. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:04 25 mar 2015 (UTC) La chica emo Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:12 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : ._. .-- : Malo :v (? El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 15:56 25 mar 2015 (UTC) EL DIOS MUERTO Mal traducido, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:16 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Mala traduccion, merece marcharse.-- El manicomio de notre dame Mal escrito, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:24 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Si, tenia una primera parte.-- : Mala puntuación, ortografía, redacción... El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 15:58 25 mar 2015 (UTC) El juego Maldito de Halo 4 Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:36 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : El ataque de los gamers analfabetos.-- El episodio perdido de !carly ¡Horrible!, faltas de ortografía, mala calidad, ¡debe ser ejecutada! --爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 07:17 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Otro episodio perdido tipico e infantil para la basura.-- : Pésimo... El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:00 25 mar 2015 (UTC)